Reawaken
by Phil Swift
Summary: Sequel to Lai Uprising. A new threat attacks our friends when Blu is dead. Will Blu return? we don't know. OC's to original creators. Pls review
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is a sequel to _Lai uprising._ That story was met so positively. I mean 265 views in 20 days, come on. Anyways, back by popular demand the sequel to Lai: Uprising. Keep in mind I did not intend for there to be a sequel so if the plot is weak I am sorry. Enjoy and please review.

Also Blu will make a comeback, just in a weird way.

Oh yeah:

Lai

Council of peacocks

And all spirit warriors are my OCs.

Other OCs credit to original authors.

Blu Pov

I opened my eyes slowly, only to be met with a fairly bright light.

After immediately closing my eyes I reopened them.

I realised that the bright light was just a ceiling light.

 _Wait, a ceiling light?_

I looked to my left to see a stone wall and felt that I was on some sort of bed.

I pushed myself to the rear of the bed before planting my feet onto the cold stone ground.

The low temperature of the surface sent shivers down my spine.

Now I was able to get a good look around the room.

I noticed a bookshelf (gonna hit that later), a closet and what seemed to be a helmet and metal claws in a chest in a corner of the room.

This perplexed me for the moment, but I was given no time to ponder this when a female military macaw opened the door to my room.

"Hello master Blu" she greeted.

 _Master? Where am I?_ I thought.

The macaw gave a small curtsy before continuing.

"The council requests your presence immediately".

 _Council?_

I simply nodded and followed the supposed servant through the door and into the halls.

When I left I noticed a mural on the door.

It looked like me in Blu Darkness mode fighting Reidak.

I threw that thought away and continued following.

It seemed like some sort of medieval castle, as there were constant guards walking around, murals on the doors and stone walls.

After a short walk the servant stopped at a huge wooden door with 2 soldiers guarding it.

I noted that one of them was a hawk, while the other seemed to be a condor.

I stepped behind the servant as she opened the door.

Once inside the room the first thing that caught my eye was the large round table in the center of the room.

At it sat 3 peacocks.

One was red, another blue and another yellow.

But there were 4 chairs at the table.

Around the peacocks were various other birds, some wearing armor, others with scrolls in their wings.

The moment the doors opened all eyes turned to me.

Some of the birds whispered but most were quiet.

2 guards walked behind me and forcefully 'escorted' me to a place in front of the table.

The guards stopped about 5 feet from the table, holding me in place.

The 3 peacocks rose.

"Greetings Blu" said the red one.

"How do you know my name? Where am I? Where is my family?" I asked, slightly fearful of these birds.

The blue peacock gave a short chuckle "have no fear Blu. We do not intend to hurt you and we know your name as we have been watching you fight foes for the past several years. I must say I am pleasantly impressed with you skill. Your family is fine, as for you however, welcome to valhalla".

I had heard the word valhalla before, then it clicked.

"Isn't valhalla the place where the greatest warriors go after death?".

The yellow peacock nodded, "yes. And as you have vanquished the greatest threats ever to face South America you deserve a place here. 4 villains killed".

I put on a confused face "four?".

I only killed Nigel, The goddesses and Reidak".

The red peacock shook his head, "no, you also managed to kill Lai".

I exhaled a sigh of relief.

I then decided to ask why there was an extra chair.

The blu peacock noticed before giving me an answer, "That used to be Lais".

Blu was about to ask why Lai lost it but as if the servant could read his mind she pinched him gently before whispering, "don't ask".

I decided to take her advice.

The council now moved onto the next order of business.

"Now we must pair Blu with a guardian, but the guardian must be able to train him".

The blue peacock had an idea, "let's put him with a group similar to him, how about inferno squad?".

The yellow and red peacocks looked at each other before agreeing.

"We must also grant him a power" said the yellow one.

Red nodded before looking towards Blu.

"Blu, all warriors here have a special power. Due to being a deadly warrior in combat, we shall grant you a power that accommodates your fighting style well. We shall give to you, _The Thunder_ ".

The 2 other peacocks nodded before they stared at me, holding their wings out.

A blue mist left their wings and entered me, through my mouth.

I cringed a tiny bit in pain. But before I knew it the power was within me and tattoos of thunder crisscrossed my body.

 _Easier than getting the dragon strength, that's for sure._

"Blu, you must go to the cafeteria at 3:00 PM, there you will meet your squad.

I nodded before being escorted (much kinder this time) out of the room, and back to my bedroom/ apartment.

I walked to my bed, and was about to sit down when I noticed something glowing on my bedside table.

It was a glass ball that now glowed blue, an image of Jewel crying could be seen.

I picked it up in my wings, watching the scene unfold.

I saw Jewel jump into the water of the pit of doom and grab… something.

When Jewel got back to the surface Roberto and Eduardo came and grabbed her wings with their talons, getting her onto the pedestal in the center of the pit.

Then it hit me, the bleeding blue body she was cradling, was me.

Well my corpse at least.

Rico walked up next to Jewel, carrying a face of sorrow.

I smiled a little, at least those under Lai's control were free now.

My smile faded when the sound of Jewel's sobs intensified ten fold.

Blu had to try and keep back tears as he saw his mate collapse in sorrow and pain.

I couldn't watch this anymore, I put the ball back onto the table before staring at the clock.

It read 2:55.

I sighed, no point in being late, and I left the room.

Cafeteria

I strolled into the cafeteria where i was met with a mess of about a hundred or so birds.

Each table seemed to belong to a squad.

One table had thunder on it, another had water.

I eventually saw a table with the symbol of a flame and walked up to it.

Sitting at the table were 3 other birds.

A spix macaw and a Lear's macaw and a scarlet macaw

I sat down on one end of the table, not wanting to draw attention to myself but of course being my 'normal' self I managed to mess up sitting down.

I slipped on a puddle of spilled wine and hit my head against the table behind me, belonging to thunder squadron, causing all their food to spill onto the ground.

One hawk had wine spilled all over him, the guy turned around and stared me down.

"Hey guys, I don't want any trouble. Sorry? Heh, heh".

The hawk simply punched me, I put my wing up in self defense and well as Newton's third law states every action has a reaction.

The reaction here was that my new thunder powers blew the hawk to the other side of the cafeteria.

He smashed into the wall before falling to the ground.

I went wide eyed and just turned around, _smooth moves ex-lax. Good job 'blending in'._

"Oh shut up" I whispered to myself.

Inferno squad now moved in closer to me.

The lear's began the conversation, "you're Blu, right?".

Blu nodded, solemnly.

He was still torn up over what he saw in the glass ball.

The lear's macaw continues "my names Zain, the spix over there is Angelo and the scarlet's Stacker".

At hearing the second name I perked up and looked at the spix.

"Angelo, as in the guy who fought Lai a 2 thousand years ago?".

Angelo just nodded at me, "and you're Blu, the guy who killed him and appears to have _the thunder_ ".

I said yes.

Angelo continued "well my power is the ability to make weapons appear out of nowhere, Stacker has super strength and Zain can turn into a dragon".(picture a monstrous nightmare from HTTYD).

I nodded at the information.

Stacker stared at me than in a gruff voice stated something "you wanna see your funeral?".

I turned to him wide eyed, "Yeah".

Stacker stood up with Zain and Angelo "we best be going then, oh bring a weapon and a mask, just in case".

The group than left me to go prepare for the trip.

I just stared at my glass of wine before drinking the whole thing and leaving for my room.

Amazon

The funeral was to begin 3 days after Blu's death and travel through the streets of Rio all the way to a quiet meadow in the woods.

Several birds in the rio army from scotland played amazing grace on bagpipes and drums as they marched through the streets.

The precession was lead by Jewel and the kids.

Skyler, Roberto and Eduardo and Mimi were next, followed by soldiers marching in formation and finally Blu, in his coffin being held by Rico, Alex, Rafael, Nico and Pedro.

All the other heroes who had fought alongside Blu also came, Luca, Alondra, Scorcher, Steeler santa, Tomada and Sorell.

The precession took 3 hours as all the birds in the city sat solemnly as they watched their hero go by.

But on a rooftop 4 figures stood watching the precession.

Blu wore a cloak to hide his identity while the 3 other warriors simply watched.

Blu watched as Jewel cried gently with her children as the funeral continued, he managed to hold back tears as he and his new friends followed the parade.

Angelo, Zain and Stacker remembered their funerals.

Their loved ones who wept, their friends who shed tears and the countless birds who had come to thank the heroes for their deeds.

The precession soon reached the meadow where a hole had been dug in the ground and a grave placed.

Our new heroes sat at the edge of the woods to watch the events unfold.

The coffin was slowly lowered into the grave, as Rico stepped forward with 10 soldiers wielding rifles.

"In honor of the valiant and selfless acts carried out by Tyler Blu Gunderson we would like to honor him with a 30 round salute".

He turned to the soldiers who now stood in line, rifles shouldered.

"Present!" Rico ordered and on cue the soldiers aimed their guns to the sky, "load!" the birds cocked their guns, "Fire!" a loud bang echoed through the woods as the rifles fired, sending flames out of the front of the guns and smoke into the air.

They repeated this 3 times, each shot causing Jewel to tear up more.

Blu was being torn from the inside.

He wanted to run up to Jewel and comfort her, but by the laws of being a guardian of valhalla he must not interfere with mortals unless a threat attacks them.

Blu just watched as the remarks began.

Alex went first, "when I met Blu I expected him to shut me away once finding out about my powers, but he didn't. Instead he helped me settle to my new home, and helped me battle the Goddesses. If it weren't for him I would be dead right now".

Rafael came next. "Blu and I have known each other for a long time. We worked together to fight the red dragons here in Rio, and fight and beat the Angelus and Reidak. When word came that he had fallen to this Lai character I didn't want to believe it. But as with the way reality works it was true. My friend was dead. My condolences to Blu's family.".

Rafael than left the pedestal leaving Jewel to speak.

Jewel slowly walked to the pedestal, the day she had been dreading her whole life had arrived, the day she had to lay her love to rest.

She managed to get to the pedestal and gazed upon the large crowd that had gathered there.

"Blu always said 'Jewel, if I ever die lay me to rest in some quiet meadow'. So I am obliging my mates wishes. When i first met Blu I hated him. Some city bird that said that our god had given him powers. I thought he was lying, but he proved me wrong. He fought for our tribe in the pit of doom, he fought for the jungle he was not from. He put his life on the line many times for others.

The Angelus incident, in the battle with Reidak, against the red dragons and most recently against Lai. He lost his last fight, sadly. But he did free several birds who were enslaved by Lai.

I just *sob* can't get to understand why such a *hiccup* nice bird must die?".

Jewel was beginning to tear up and cry, this tore apart Blu's insides even more and Angelo could see it.

He put his wing around Blu, like a brother to try and comfort his new friend at probably the saddest funeral he has ever been to.

Jewel continued with her kids comforting her, "all we wish for now is that Blu is in heaven, getting a well earned reward for his noble deeds. Farewell thee love, may you rest in peace".

The coffin was then buried, with a crying Jewel next to the hole.

Her tears soaked the ground, as the last pieces of dirt were dumped onto the coffin a gentle rain began. Soaking Jewel, but she did not care she still sat there, beside her dead mate.

Blu still sat just out of view of Jewel, on the branch of a tree.

Zain and Stacker had gone back to Valhalla, leaving Angelo and Blu to watch the continuing events.

Blu could not watch the scene anymore and left for the city with Angelo in tow.

The 2 flew to the backroom of a bar, Angelo was about to question why they were there when Blu grabbed a bottle of vodka and 2 glasses before leaving the backroom.

The 2 macaws landed on the branch of a cannonball tree.

Blu solemnly opened the bottle of heavy alcohol and poured the clear pain reliever into the glasses.

He handed one to Angelo before making a solemn and sad toast, "To living an eternity and seeing your own wife cry at your funeral".

Angelo sadly clinked glasses with the macaw before they both downed their drinks, the alcohol burning their throats as it trickled down.

They watched the sunset through the downpour.

But several thousand miles away in a palace in Vancouver, news of the blue macaws death was arriving to a certain hawk, Prev.

"Well well well, the defender of South America is gone? Now may be an opportune moment to strike a crippling blow the macaws, and that Alex the owl. Assemble the troops, we leave at dawn".

A guard nodded and left to convey the orders.

Prev turned to a window in his throne room and watched the snowflakes fall outside.

"Enjoy life Alex, it is about to end".

Prev turned around and walked to his throne, he wanted to figure out how to make the owl pay for all he did to the hawk, and how to relish the snow owl's demise.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

I have gone through 8 drafts of this chapter in order to figure out the perfect one.

Anyways enjoy.

If you want you OC featured put it in the review along with powers, what side their on and weaknesses.

Puget, Minnesota

Steeler Santa's home

The sun was rising over the horizon, right now Steeler Santa should be eating breakfast with his friend, Xerxes and remembering the battles their dead friend had participated in with them.

But he can't, because right now he is engaged in somewhat 'glorious' combat to defend his home.

An army of almost 70,000 hawks were surging through his home, each hawk wore a metal helmet, had a spear and shield and a laser pistol.

Steeler was fighting a hawk right now with his twin blades.

He blocked one strike from the hawks spear before retaliating with a swipe to the head.

He sliced the head off the bird of prey and moved on to the next.

Xerxes was using his bronze wing to block laser shots from a set of 5 hawks.

Once they stopped to reload he charged, slicing one hawk in half with his bronze wing, the next one he stabbed in the eyes with his battle claws and the third one's throat he tore out.

The 2 remaining hawks managed to grab Xerxes, slicing a blade across Xerxe's face drawing blood.

Xerxes was then thrown against a tree and shot in the shoulder with a laser gun, knocking out the barn owl.

The next bird Steeler Santa engaged seemed to be wearing some kind of crowned helmet.

This hawk however saw Steeler coming and parried his attack with a golden sword, with grey gems lining the blade.

Their blades met, sending sparks flying into the snow below, melting it.

"Who are you? Why are you here?".

The hawk just laughed at the questions.

"I am Prev the great, ruler of frozen fjord, or Vancouver to humans. I understand that you know the way to the blue macaw tribe in the amazon".

Steeler put on an angry face and pulled away from Prev, "I will never tell you" he declared before charging again.

This time he swung one of his blades to Prev's feet and the other to his head.

Steeler's blade hit Prev's talons, only to be blocked by the metal armor the hawk wore on his feet, as for his head strike?

Prev used his gold sword to block the strike.

Steeler put on a nervous smile, "heh heh, no hard feelings, right?".

Prev just grinned and grabbed the pale macaw's throat in his talons, "now, I am giving you one last chance, tell me where the blue macaws and that Alex owl are?".

Steeler managed to choke out a response, "never".

Prev sighed before shoving his blade straight through Steeler, who only went wide eyed with the sensation of death.

He looked down to the blade, noting the blood that now staind his pale feathers and the white snow beneath him.

The gold blade stook out of Steeler's back, blood dripping off the edge.

Steeler felt a trickle of blood exit the side of his beak, before the blade was pulled from him and he collapsed to the snow white ground, his blood freezing into the snow.

"Pity, could have used him as a good soldier, but…" Prev looked at his blade, where one of the grey goms now glowed white, "he will make a better power source".

Xerxes watched from the tree line, a cut running across his face courtesy of a hawk soldier.

He wanted to run up to this guy and kill him, but he had heard what this hawk said.

He had to warn his friends in Brazil.

And with that the army left Steeler's village, and began flying south once more.

Valhalla

Blu was curled up in his bed, silent as a mouse.

He was staring into the darkness of his chamber, the only light being the glass ball on his night stand.

But the only sound in his head was the seemingly endless loop of Jewel crying and mourning his death.

They had returned from the mortal realm about 2 weeks ago, through the portal that the peacocks kept in their throne room.

All who had attended the funeral had returned home, Steeler Santa was in Minnesota right now with Xerxes, relaxing.

Or so Blu thought.

It had appeared that no matter how much vodka he drank he just couldn't get the image and sounds of his friends mourning out of his head.

The gentle blue glow of the glass bowl reminded Blu of the blue feathers on Jewel, the flower that sat on his desk reminded him of her plant powers and the battle claws reminded him of her feisty and free nature.

His nightstand was flooded with empty glasses of wine that he had drunken to attempt to fall asleep, but his attempts were futile.

But right as he was about to go to sleep he heard a knock on his door, with a groan he got up and walked to the door before opening it.

On the other side was the female military macaw that he had met on his first day, next to her was a barn owl wearing his battle claws and a reddish metal helmet with gold lining.

"The council requests your presence again, please bring your battle attire" said the female military macaw.

Blu nodded and turned around but then asked, "oh yeah, what is your name?".

The military macaw answered, "Arthrisha".

Blu nodded and went back to preparing.

He used his wings to strap his battle claws to his talons, and then pulled the helmet over his head.

But before placing the helmet on he noted the blue thunder streaks that crisscrossed it, and the mural of a blue bird fighting a green peacock.

He then grabbed the metal rapier sword that sat on his desk and slid it into its scabbard before tying it around his waist, _just like a fanny pack._

When he walked into the hallway he was met with the same barn owl.

The owl motioned for Blu to follow, which he did.

After 30 seconds of silence he finally asked a question, "so who are you, owl?".

The owl just looked ahead and answered, "my name is Soren. I died about 20 years ago when Pure One soldiers invaded my home. I stood against them and my brother to allow my family and friends to escape and well… I paid the price".

Blu looked down sadly, "I am sorry".

Soren shrugged, "no problem, just miss them. That's all. If you want to know my power, I can tell you. I have the ability to power my body with the strength of Glaux or god in your terms".

Blu just nodded.

The pair soon came to the council room, where yelling could be heard inside.

They pushed open the doors to reveal 50 warriors and the peacock council.

The topic of the meeting?

"This village was brutally attacked by Pret and his army! He killed the women, children and men! We must retaliate!" screamed the yellow peacock.

The Red one nodded his head, "we must send a squadron to aid with the defense of the blue macaws".

When Blu heard this he just went ahead and interrupted the council, "wait, someone is trying to attack my tribe?".

The council looked to Blu before answering, "yes Blu. The one who attacked the village was named Pret, the hawk. He rules over the kingdom of Frozen Fjord, or vancouver as the humans call it. He has attacked a village in Minnesota and killed the warrior there known as Steeler Santa".

Blu took this news like a bullet to the chest, another one of his friends, dead.

But he did not cry or show weakness.

The council continued, "but a barn owl known as Xerxes did escape and is going to the amazon to warn your friends of the impending attack. I believe the Rio Army shall come to the aid of the macaws".

Blu shook his head, "sirs, with all due respect they can't beat this force. We barely beat a force of 50,000. But 70,000, this is a losing fight. Please send my squadron down to help".

The peacocks looked to each other uneasily before coming to a conclusion.

"Very well Blu, but you must hide your identity from your family, at least until battles end. It could remove focus and cause heartache".

Blu nodded in understanding before the rest of his team walked up to him.

"Well Blu, it looks like we'll be going back to your home after all" said Stacker in a joyful voice, Angelo then walked to Blu carrying something in his wings.

"Blu, you're going to need this", he then lifted revealed a metal mask and cloak, "so they don't know it's you".

Blu thanked his fellow spix before taking the items, sliding the mask under his helmet and cloak over his body.

Hi scabbard added a weird shape to the cloak, but few noticed this.

Zain then added a good point, "you should not talk, just in case they recognise your voice, oh yeah. Just for simplicity sake your name for now is Reynard, okay".

Blu nodded, staying to his promise not to speak.

The group then walked to the portal gate inside the room, the peacocks then used their magic to open a portal to the jungle of the amazon.

Blu exhaled before jumping through the portal, his squadron following suit.

Soren just watched from the sidelines, as the inferno squadron left Valhalla.

Blu crashed into the dirt ground of the amazon, with Zain, Stacker and Angelo following him.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home".

The squad looked around the rainforest before taking to the sky.

Once above the canopy they began scanning the horizon, searching for any sign of the spix tribe, or even the scarlets.

Hell Blu was okay with the military or Lear's tribes.

Zain spotted someone in the distance, a barn owl.

"Who is that?" asked Angelo.

Blu smirked behind his metal mask, "Xerxes" he said before flying to the barn owl.

Once about 15 feet away from him Blu noticed the blood that dripped off the old guardians face.

The owl then noticed the group and flew down, below the canopy, in an attempt to avoid the 4 macaws.

"After him!" screamed Stacker.

And our band of heroes dove after the owl, chasing him through the canopy.

(Dare by stan bush starts playing)

The group criss crossed through the trees.

Xerxes noticed this and now tried to shake the group off his tail.

Xerxes dove again, flying into a tunnel through a hill.

Blu and Angelo followed through the tunnel, while Zain and Stacker flew over head, watching from afar.

Inside the tunnel Xerxes had managed to kick up great amounts of dust, which went right into Angelos eyes.

Xerxes exited the tunnel, the 2 spix macaws following closely.

Back with Blu and the team, they were gaining on Xerxes who now spotted the waterfall, and Jewel with Rico, Tomada, Sorell, Alex and Skyler.

Jewel turned to the chase and saw the owl in need of aid.

Then she saw the 4 birds following Xerxes.

Xerxes landed behind Jewel, with our 4 friends landing in front of Jewel.

"Who are you and why are you here?" asked the still mourning female spix.

Angelo answered for the rest of the group in an amazingly calm voice, "we come with news from Minnesota. The village in which Steeler Santa resides in has been destroyed, Steeler killed. Xerxes here is the only known survivor of the attack".

He looked at the group in front of him, nting all of their expressions.

It took Jewel a moment to take in all this information.

Tomada and Rico just looked in amazement and sorrow.

While Skyler, Alex and Sorell kept up their skeptical faces.

Jewel however, could not trust these birds.

"Why should we trust you, and who are you?".

Zain smiled, "well for starters my name is Zain, the Scarlet over there is Stacker, the spix in Angelo and our masked man there is Bl- Reynard".

Zain just managed to save the last sentence.

Jewel was still not satisfied, "you have not answered my second question".

Angelo was about to answer when something came from behind him and tackled him to the ground.

In fact, all the newcomers were tackled and held by spix macaw guards.

Roberto held Angelo, while 1 held Blu/Reynard, 2 held Zain and 2 held Stacker.

Jewel did not say anything, she just watched as the events unfolded.

Eduardo soon flew up to them, being semi cranky due to having to leave the game.

"What is the meaning of your incursion here!" he shouted.

Angelo didn't even bother answering the old spix's question.

Roberto then pushed his talons down onto Angelo harder, "answer him".

Stacker then scoffed before speaking, "I'm tired of this. Reynard, if you will?".

Blu smiled before giving off a huge electrical pulse, sending everyone but his friends flying backwards.

Roberto landed under the waterfall, but everyone else flew into trees and onto the ground.

The squad then stood up and dusted themselves off, before looking to the recovering macaws before them.

"Look, we mean no harm. We are only here to help you guys fight off Prev's army. Which by the way is 70,000 hawks strong" declared Stacker.

Jewel and her friends decided to listen to the 4 mystery birds but before they could get even one word out Sorell screamed, all eyes turned to see a burn mark on her back as she fell down in pain, "Sorell!" screamed Tomada as he caught his falling love.

All eyes turned to see a group of a hundred or so hawks above them.

Tomada was about to charge the hawks when a shriek was heard, then a hawk fell with an arrow embedded in his chest.

Then out of nowhere Blu and his friends charged the small battalion of hawks.

Angelo continued using his newly formed bow to snipe hawks while dodging lasers, Zain used his dragon form to torch any hawk that came near him, Stacker used is super strength to break the bones of hawks and Blu?

Well Blu took out his rapier and used his thunder abilities to electrify the blade.

His silver blade, now crackling with blue lightning easily broke any shields these hawks may use.

"Hey Stacker!" yelled Zain "It feels good to get back to fighting after a couple years".

Stacker nodded, "yeah, I missed the feeling of bones breaking on my wings".

Angelo then shouted, "you guys are so immature".

After several minutes of fighting like this our heroes were beginning to tire out, while Jewel, along with her friends watched the ensuing battle.

Jewel had to admit, these guys were good.

But something was off, she felt like she knew the one wearing a cloak.

Like she had met him before.

But back to the battle, Blu had an idea and signaled for the squad to descend to the ground, which they did.

Blu then spoke loud enough for Angelo to hear, "make an arrow out of metal, I'll hit it with electricity and we'll see how these bastards do".

Angelo nodded and prepared an arrow, attaching the rear to the string of his bow.

He aimed up at the mob of hawks flying down to them, before launching the arrow.

The group watched as all the hawks got out of the arrow's way.

Then when the arrow was in the center of the mob Blu sent a bolt of lightning to it.

The moment the lightning made contact with the arrow a huge blue electrical blast occurred, electrifying all the attacking hawks.

All present turned their eyes away from the blast, cringing as they heard the hawks scream in pain as the lightning tears apart their nerves.

Blu, Zain, Stacker and Angelo turn to the group of awestruck natives in front of them and casually walk up to them as dead hawks fall to the ground all around them.

Zain smirks and casually asks "do we have your trust?".

Jewel looked at them with wide eyes, "I suppose you do".

And with that they all flew to the pit of doom to inform the tribes of the threat at hand.

The group of mortals have given our heroes their trust but now only a hundred miles away, a hawk sat on his portable throne his gold sword in hand, still looking at the white gem he now possesed.

He knew that the bird he killed in minnesota had given his powers into the gem, that bird seemed to be exceptionally strong.

This strength now coursed through Prev's body.

He enjoyed a sip of wine as he sat on his throne in the jungle.

In front of him were several captured female scarlet macaws, now being forced to dance for the sick hawks pleasure.

Prev took a second to look away from the 'exotic' dancers to look at his reflection in his drink.

He saw a hawk, more powerful than any hawk before him.

He was interrupted from his day dream by the sound of wings flapping and warriors landing.

He looked up and saw 3 of his soldiers land before him, 2 carrying a wounded scarlet macaw.

The third soldier bowed for his king before giving a report on their mission.

"Milord, we have successfully captured the leader of the scarlet macaw tribe, Chief Felipe".

Prev now stood up from his throne and with his sword walked toward the wounded chief.

He used his left wing to grab the sides of Felipe's head, pulling him up to stare the king in the face.

"So you are Felipe, leader of the Scarlet macaws. Quite frankly I thought you'd be taller".

Felipe glared knives at the hawk, the scarlet dancers now looked to see their leader, on the floor bleeding and bruised.

"Feisty, but being feisty will not save you from the fate the rest of your tribe shares".

With that Prev lifted his blade up, and swung down, into Felipe's head.

The dancers turned away, Prev smiled.

Felipe's scream echoed through the jungle that night, as another grey gem turned red.

Prev felt more power surge through him, and shivered at the feeling.

He retired the blade from Felipe's head, allowing the disemboweled scarlet to fall to the ground, dead.

He then looked to the dancers, "why have you stopped? Keep going!".

The dancers quickly continued dancing, not wanting to anger the man that had killed their leader.

Prev returned to his throne, wiping a bits of blood off of his feathers before sitting down.

He placed his sword next to him and continued watching the dancers, that was until a guard pointed out a drop of blood left on the king's beak.

Prev just licked it off and smiled, "Goodnight Alex, enjoy your last night with that sweet, sweet Skyler of yours".

Please review and see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, another chapter for you.

Lukhas is OC of Lukhas the Spix macaw.

Enjoy and review.

Amazon

Blue macaw village

8:08 PM

War hollow

The war hollow was a bustle of activity, macaws ran left to right, grabbing papers and relaying orders.

Rico had gone to alert the Rio Army of the coming threat and to tell Rafael, Nico and Pedro to prepare for a big battle.

In the center of the hollow stood a round table, at the table stood Eduardo, Jewel, Roberto and our heroes.

Blu stood in the corner of the room, reading a book he had grabbed from his library, _Mythical Weapons and Spells_ was the title of the book.

Blu was flipping through the pages until he came across a picture of 2 jade blades, with chains attached to the handles.

Blu read the title of the page, _Kenada Saes of Lai the Terrible._

"So that's what they were called" he whispered to himself, before flipping to the next page.

He was looking for a certain weapon, the blade _Dauntless_.

The blade was said to have been gold with grey gems lining the sides.

He finally found the page for the special blade, he then walked over to the table and dropped the book in front of Angelo.

"Thanks Reynard" he then turned to Jewel, Eduardo, Alex, Skyler and Xerxes.

"This is the weapon Prev wields, the blade _Dauntless_. It can trap the souls of its victims in the gems and sadly there is no way to free them. When the owner of the blade dies the souls are allowed passage to heaven".

Jewel stared intently at the spix macaw, sh still held slight distrust for them.

Xerxes decided to bring up a suggestion, "I can return to the tree of Ga'Hoole to bring reinforcements, Otulissa would probably want to help out".

Eduardo nodded and allowed the owl to go get reinforcements.

As Xerxes left the conversation continued until Jewel noticed Reynard leave the war hollow and decided to follow this strange bird.

She walked to the edge of the hollow and spotted Reynard heading off in the direction of the Pit of Doom.

She took flight and followed him, being sure to stay out of eyeshot of the mysterious bird.

She saw Reynard dive through the spix macaw entrance and with silent flight she followed.

Blu

I stood on the center stone island of the pit of doom, where I had years earlier fought to secure the blue tribes right to the brazil nut grove.

I smiled at the memory of my first victory in the jungle, but no one would be able to tell on account of my cloak and mask.

I looked down at my talons, with metal armor covering them, then to the water below.

I saw the moon's reflection in the water, that was until I saw the thing I had come here for.

A faint green glow resonated deep below the surface of the water.

I decided that it would be easiest to swim without my cloak on.

I pulled the hood back from my head and shook the rest of the brown cloth off of my body, revealing my thunder and lightning tattoos, I closed my eyes as the cool evening wind rustled my feathers.

I then took a step off the platform and fell, to the water below.

I made sure to dive in this time and not break my back from surface tension.

I felt the cold water wrap around me as I continued on my downward descent into the dark underworld of the pond.

I used my wings to propel myself through the water, like a penguin.

I closed in on the green glow, and it was what I hoped for .

The blade of Lai.

I used my talons to grab a hold of the blade, feeling the leather strap that wrapped around the metal handle rub against my talons.

I now dragged the weapon out of the ground and through the water.

When I breached the surface I instantly swam for the platform.

Using my wings I managed to drag myself up the cliff and back onto the platform.

I put down the blade and put my cloak on.

I was just about to leave with the blade when I heard a voice behind me, "That was the blade that killed my husband".

I turned to see Jewel, standing behind me.

About a million questions bounced around my head at that moment, _DId she see me get the blade? Does she know my identity? What do I do?_

My questions were silenced when she said a sentence, "I remember the nights I used to spend with Blu here. We would watch the sunset or sunrise and kiss beneath it. He was the kindest bird I've ever met".

Jewel just nodded, a slight tear escaping her left eye.

It really tore me up on the inside to see her like this.

"We should probably find you a hollow for the night".

I just nodded again and followed her, with the weapon in my talons, to a hollow on the edge of the tribe.

The hollow sat inside an old cannonball tree, with only one room containing a small nest.

I landed on a branch outside the hollow, next to Jewel.

She walked inside and let me settle in to the hollow, the nest was kind of uncomfortable but I did not complain, (not that I could) and I set my weapons down in the corner of the room.

I saw Jewel looking at my batte claws with awe and fear.

Upon removing my mask and helmet I covered my face with my cloak, as to keep my identity as secret as possible.

Jewel understood I wanted to be left alone so she left the hollow.

I was now left to my own devices, I tried to sleep but too many thoughts bounced around my mind.

I heard a voice in my head and instantly recognised it, Soren.

I began to seemingly talk to myself, but I was indeed communicating with my barn owl friend.

"So, how's your first day back with the living?".

"I gotta say it has been hard to keep my identity a secret, by the way. What is the name of your wife?".

Soren replied with a slightly sad tone, "her name is Otulissa, and as far as I know she leads the guardians of Ga'Hoole right now. Why do you ask?".

"No reason".

"Well when the battle begins our Valhalla guardians will be ready to fight, on your go of course".

"Thank you and good night Soren".

"Night Blu".

After several hours of trying to fall asleep I finally fall into the gentle release of slumber.

78.6 Miles away from blue macaw tribe.

A spray of flames engulfed part of the forest, 2 macaws were facing down the dreaded ruler of Frozen fjord, Prev.

One was a spix, the other a military.

The name of this spix was Lukhas, he was using a blade of pure energy to combat the dreaded blade _Dauntless_.

But one downside to Lukhas's blade was that it ran on life force, use it for too long you're bound to die.

The military macaw was using a rifle to take out the hawk soldiers that charged at them, giving his friend time to fight Prev.

The pair were on their way to join the Rio Army when they were intercepted by the hawk.

Lukhas sent 3 strikes towards Prev, who blocked them all before sending a set of very quick strikes towards the young spix.

Now Lukhas tried his best to keep up with the experienced hawk, the young spix was sent flying through the air when Prev managed to land a strike on Lukhas.

Lukhas tumbled through the trees, until coming to rest on a rock.

His military macaw friend saw this and charged Prev, shooting a bullet at the hawk who used his blade to deflect the shot with ease.

Prev then cut the military macaw's gun in half and instantly knocked him down to the ground.

The hawk then threw the military macaw into a tree, snapping it in 2.

The military macaw now lay, leaning on the stump of the tree, blood exiting his beak and with hawks closing in around him.

Prev stepped forward, "tell me where the blue macaws and Alex the Owl are".

The green macaw glared at Prev, "never".

Prev grinned and stepped onto the macaws chest before thrusting his wing into the poor warrior, the military macaw tried desperately to pull the wing out before he went limp.

Prev moved his wing around a little bit before pulling it out.

He pulled his wing out, holding the macaws heart in his wing before walking away, "never is here".

He then threw the heart into his mouth and swallowed, enjoying the taste of the still beating heart.

Lukhas just watched the events unfold from the treeline, before making his escape through the canopy.

He had to inform the commanders of just how close Prev really was.

War hollow

Stacker, Zain and Angelo began explaining their plan to defeat Prev with the rest of the macaws present.

"We will use a tactic from the great war to hopefully crush the hawk forces.

Eduardo, however wondered where these guys came from and just how they knew all this information, upon asking Angelo sighed.

"To tell you the truth, we Guardians of Valhalla. We died long ago and due to being legendary warriors were allowed to live in Valhalla, coming to the realm of the living to help fend off the worst threats. I died against Lai almost 2000 years ago, Zain fell beneath the blade of the Angelus long ago after his family died and Stacker died leading his men in the battle of Winchester Meadows".

The mortal macaws nodded their head at this information before Alex added another question, "what of the cloaked guy, Reynard I think?".

Zain quickly walked forward "that information is classified".

Alex just grunted, Skyler held Alex's wing in her own.

They all still missed Blu, perhaps he was in Valhalla right now.

Suddenly a spix macaw flew into the hollow, panting like he had been flying all night.

"Prev is near!" he shouted "Prev is coming!".

Then the macaw just collapsed.

Alex rushed to the macaws side, checking his breathing and pulse.

"Get the medics!".

Tree of Ga'Hoole

The Ga'Hoole honor guard marched along the inner hallways of the tree of Ga'Hoole.

With them walked Xerxes, this owl had just arrived that morning with news of an impending attack in South America.

The guard had begun escorting Xerxes to the the throne room, where Queen Otulissa lead the tree and made tactical decisions.

She was in the middle of a meeting with some guardians of the search and Rescue chaw when the doors to her room opened.

"Ah Xerxes, nice of you to come back", she greeted cheerily.

"Hello Otulissa, I bring news from south america. An army of hawks 70,000 strong threatens the birds of south america. Their leader is Prev".

At the mere mention of the hawks name all the owls in the room turned pale.

One guardian spoke up, "Prev, as in Prev the Destroyer?".

Xerxes nodded in reply.

Otulissa could not believe what she was hearing, "But Alex managed to kill him 20 years ago, he froze under 150,000 tonnes of ice".

Xerxes just shook his head, "I don't know how but he has returned. And without Blu the Rio Army stands no chance against him. I beg of you help the macaws, please".

Otulissa thought for several seconds, several excruciatingly long seconds before looking to s long eared owl, "Bubo, sharpen the battle claws. To war".

Bubo nodded before flying off to prepare the tree for war.

The guardians of Ga'Hoole were going to take a trip to the amazon.

Prev's throne

A lone male scarlet macaw walked up to the throne, bowing before the hawk that sat upon it.

"Milord, I have found the spix macaw tribe" said the scarlet macaw.

Prev smiled at the information, "thank you my loyal servant, your reward will be given to you once we exterminate the macaws and that wretched owl".

The macaw looked to the king, "the tribes and rio? Those will be mine, correct".

Prev smiled, "you have my word".

The macaw nodded before leaving the hawk.

Prev looked to his guards, "prepare the army, we leave tomorrow at dawn.

Amazon

The next day

9:09 AM

Blu slowly opened his eyes, the sun's rays creeping their way into the hollow.

Even with the cloak over him the sun still stung his eyes.

Blu stood up from the nest, stretching a tiny bit.

He looked towards the corner that held his weapons, he then noticed that Lai's blade was gone.

Blu looked around his hollow, frantically.

Blu could not find the jade blade anywhere in his hollow.

He quickly dawned his mask, helmet and cloak before leaving the hollow.

He decided to check the war hollow first, he glided through the cool morning air, closing his eyes as the air went over his feathers.

He remembered the days before his death, he would watch the sunset and sunrise with his mate.

He was Blu, defender of brazil.

But the man and the legend were gone to the world, dead to his family.

As he was flying he looked to the sun feeling the warmth of it's rays on his feathers.

But the sun was suddenly blocked out.

I gazed to the east to see a mass of birds, armor gleaming in the sun flying towards us.

I was about to unleash my thunder power when I noticed they were far too small to be hawks.

Upon further inspection the mass was made up of owls, specifically Guardians of Ga'Hoole.

Leading the force was a female spotted owl, wearing battle claws and a red metal helmet, behind her was xerxes, his bronze wing shimmering in the rising sun.

"Xerxes" Blu whispered to himself.

He flew to the side as the owl army soared past him, behind the guardians came the 5,000 bird strong Rio Army led by Rico.

The 2 fighting forces landed in the clearing of the blue macaw tribe, with all the natives coming out to see the massing of forces that had gathered there.

The next fighter to arrive was the blue phoenix.

Blue phoenix had come back when a disturbance was sensed.

She had been in africa with the other phoenixes when she sensed an upcoming battle.

When she landed she instantly planted her eyes on Blu/Reynard.

Skyler flew up to the phoenix, "do you get a weird feeling from that guy?" asked the phoenix.

Skyler nodded, "he reminds me of Blu, but he's dead. Right?".

The 2 walked up to the macaw, but Blu flew to the war hollow before they could reach him.

Blu landed in the war hollow where the leaders of the Rio Army, macaw tribe and Guardians were, along with Zain, Stacker, Angelo and a new young spix macaw, Angelo was holding Lai's blade.

Blu let out a sigh of relief before making his way to the table.

All eyes turned to him as he stood at the table.

"Ah reynard thanks for coming, just to catch you up, Lukhas here fought Prev last night and his friend died to Prev. As far as we know he is within a hundred miles of us, so our next move must be decisive".

Blu nodded.

They were about to continue conversation when Nico flew inside.

"Prev has found us! He is attacking!".

Without a second word everyone inside the hollow flew off to aid in the battle.

They arrived to the clearing where they saw thousands of hawks flying above the army that sat on the ground in awe.

Alex flew forward with Angelo.

"How did you find us!?" asked Alex.

Prev smiled, "oh a little birdy told me.

And with that Stacker flew up behind the hawk.

"Hello 'friends'" greeted the scarlet macaw.

"No" whispered Angelo.

OOOHHH, cliff hanger.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Listen to song: The chain, Chloe Kohanski, studio version.

The whole army looked in horror as the guardian of Valhalla known as Stacker had just betrayed them.

Zain screamed out, "Stacker, how could you do this?".

Stacker just grinned, "he offered me something I just could not pass up. To rule over all of brazil. He would have offered it to that Felipe guy but seeing as he is currently deceased it made no sense".

The crowd looked in horror, except for Blu.

Blu tried contacting Soren back in Valhalla.

He held his pointing feathers to his neck and began to whisper.

"Soren, are you there".

He heard the familiar voice of the barn owl reply, "yeah man, is the battle starting?".

"Yeah, gather up some guardians and come through the portal on my go".

Soren understood and went off to gather forces.

Back in the amazon Prev was still giving his intimidation speech, "turn over Alex the Owl and no harm shall come to you. But refuse, (Prev unsheathed his sword) you will pay the price".

The crowd began murmuring, Otulissa began discussing the issue with Twilight the great grey owl, Gylfie the elf owl and Digger the burrowing owl.

Along with Eglantine, Soren's sister and new guardian.

Alex was about to give himself up when he felt a wing hold his shoulder, he looked and saw Reynard looking at him and shaking his head.

Alex stopped and allowed Reynard to stroll in front of the army, the sun was blocked by several thunder clouds that rolled in, bringing a gentle rain.

Let's pray this works thought Blu.

His eyes glowed blue, Blu began to speak, his voice being enhanced with his powers and projected across the clearing.

"Leave!" shouted Blu.

Prev just glared at him, "and who are you, exactly?" asked the hawk in a taunting voice.

Blu just replied, "I am the one that died once to save these people and I am willing to do it again".

This sentence baffled everyone in the crowd, especially Jewel who now had her children next to her.

"Y'know, I once fought a guy like you, wanted all the power in the world. So he took it from others. Right now that guy is burning in HELL!".

Tiago had already split into his alter egos, Bia prepared her telepathy and Carla was prepping her water powers.

Stacker laughed, "then would you care to tell these people about your past Reynard, or should I call you by your true name, BLU!".

The name echoed throughout the clearing.

Causing shocked murmurs to follow, and Blu's family to go wide eyed.

Stacker instantly flies down and grabs Blu's cloak, tearing it off and taking it away.

Blu still glared before taking off his mask, revealing that it was indeed the long thought deceased macaw.

He rose to eye level with the 2 sinister birds.

"I am giving you one more chance, LEAVE or I'll rip the feathers from your skin ONE BY ONE!".

Jewel shuddered a tiny bit at the thought of being tortured like this.

Fed up with this act Prev called up 5 hawks, they flanked the lead hawk on both sides.

"Ready to die for your beliefs macaw?" he asked while raising his sword with his talons.

Blu did not even move, he just sat there.

Prev swung down, only to be met with a blast of heat.

Blu turned to see Angelo and Zain ( in dragon form) flying to him.

Prev recovered from the heat and now gazed upon the 3 warriors in front of him, instinctively his guards all took out their spears and shields.

Blu smiled before drawing his word and electrifying it, Angelo formed a suit of armor with his magic and Zain ignited his body.

The 3 then charged the group of hawks.

Zain used his breath to torch 1, while Angelo tackled another.

Blu used his electric blade to duel one guard.

Blu used his blade and stabbed the hawk, letting him fall to the ground.

Blu looked down to the Rio army and Guardians, "well, what are you waiting for. Let's give these bastards a good hammering!".

The army cheered and began the charge.

"Hawks, ATTACK!" screamed Prev.

The army of hawks landed on the ground and returned the charge to the rio army.

Within seconds the 2 forces clashed.

The guardians managed to punch a hole into Prev's lines, mainly due to Twilight and his lute.

The Rio Army held strong against the force in front of them.

Jewel made a line of peashooters that begun to gun down the hawks.

Tomada and Sorell used their tomahawks and Sorells red eco to break and cut hawks in half.

Roberto duelled one of the hawks with his dovahkiin armor.

Tiago managed to rip through hawks with his speed, Bia used her telepathy to crush several soldiers while carla used the constant rain to create massive waves, wiping out scores of troops.

Lukhas used his talons to engage hawks, wanting to save his energy sword for Prev.

Rafael used his Assassin suit to easily cut through all who charged him, when he was surrounded he had his wife 'sing'.

The soundwave sent the soldiers flying away.

"Like a river of the sweetest honey" said Rafael dreamily.

Blu now faced Prev and Stacker with Alex and Angelo by his side.

Prev put on an angry face, "I may need more strength".

And without a word of warning he turned and stabbed Stacker with his sword.

Stacker screamed in pain, before going limp and another grey gem turned red.

Prev swelled with more power than before.

Blu gulped than he Alex and Angelo turned and ran.

"We need to spring the trap" screamed Blu.

Alex and Angelo put on faces of confusion, "what trap?".

Blu groaned, "look, get everyone beyond the trees , okay?".

The 2 nodded before flying off to relay the orders.

Blu turned around and saw Prev, cutting through swathes of his macaw soldiers.

Blu's eyes turned blue once more, he then surged forward and charged the hawk.

Blu managed to tackle the hawk to the ground before being thrown off.

Blu now sent several swings of his electric sword towards Prev, who blocked them all with his sword.

Prev then stabbed forward with his sword, managing to cut into Blu's wing.

Blu cringed in pain as thick crimson blood left the wound.

Blu returned the favor with a good swipe of his sword towards Prev's torso.

The blade just grazed the hawks chest, drawing a little blood.

Blu looked around and saw that the macaws were retreating, just as he wanted them to.

He was about to follow them when he felt a sharp pain engulfed his back.

Blu collapsed in pain, looking up to see Prev standing over him like a lion over his meal.

He flipped Blu onto his back and placed his talon onto the chest of the spix macaw.

"Any last words macaw?" asked Prev while lifting up his blade.

"Yeah *cough* this is for Steeler".

Blu's eyes now glowed an even stringer blue and a thunderbolt crashed down right on top of Prev and Blu causing a huge explosion to happen, sending blue beams of electricity everywhere.

The beams touched several hawks causing them to convulse in pain and die.

The blast managed to throw Prev off our hero.

Blu got up and held his pointing feathers to his throat, "Soren, bring the hurt".

"With pleasure" replied the voice of Soren.

All eyes turned to the sky where a green portal opened, with 50 guardians of Valhalla pouring out of it and diving to the ground.

Otulissa watched with awe, noting th barn owl that led the new force of fighters.

The guardians of Valhalla crashed right into the hawks, crushing them and cutting a swathe through their forces.

Jewel now stood up and looked to her troops, "Today we fight for more than our homes, today we fight for the freedom of all birds in brazil. There will come a time when the courage of us fails, when we fall and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of hawks, and shattered shields when the age freedom comes crashing down, BUT IT IS NOT THIS DAY! Today we fight, fight for our loved ones, and for our freedom. CHARGE!".

She turned around and ran towards the hawk forces, with the whole Rio Army following.

Lukhas prepared his energy blade and ,looked for Prev, with Alex doing the same thing.

Otulissa stood in front of her men, "Today we make strong the weak and mend the broken. Today we fight as guardians, CHARGE!".

The guardians now followed Otulissa into battle.

Twilight flew above the force with his lute, swinging it into a hawk, cracking the birds neck.

Digger and Gylfie were surrounded by several hawks, "aw won't you look at that. It's the tiny bird with his smaller girlfriend. I can't wait to have some fun with you".

Digger then turned around and began digging and throwing dirt into the hawks faces allowing Gylfie to slice all their throats.

"Never call me small".

The 2 forces clashed again, Lukhas used his blade to cut through 2 hawks,

Tiago used his super speed to jump right through a soldier, leaving a gaping hole in his torso.

Alex saw Blu engaging with Prev across the field, along with the constant hawk guards that interfered with the battle, trying to kill Blu.

Alex then saw Bia, "Bia, I need a boost over to Blu!" he shouted.

Bia understood and with her telekinesis picked up Alex and threw him to where Blu was facing Prev.

Alex flew for several seconds before crashing into a hawk guard behind Blu, "Take this!" and he stabbed his prototype through the hawks chest.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" asked Blu, worried for his friend.

"I could ask you the same thing buddy" replied Alex with a grin.

"Ha ha, very funny".

The 2 turned their attention to the Hawk that stood before them.

Behind them the guardians of Valhalla were creating a circle of death, they had only lost one guardian while the hawks had lost almost a hundred to them in the first 10 minutes.

"Soren, aid the frontline. GO NOW!".

Soren nodded and lead his owls to hold the hawks at the front.

Otulissa was dueling a hawk with her talons when a second one came up from behind and grabbed her, holding the spotted owl in place.

Then the other hawk prepares to stab Otulissa, but right when he finishes winding up he is knocked to the side with a powerful slash of battle claws.

The one that killed the hawk jumped and grabbed the head of the hawk behind Otulissa, twisting it until a dull snap was heard and the hawk fell limp to the ground.

Otulissa looked at the one who saved her, realising it was a barn owl who now looked at her with a face of amazement,

"O-Otuli-issa?" he asked before taking off his helmet to reveal the face of Soren.

Otulissa now teared up and ran to Soren, kissing her long thought dead mate.

Soren returned the kiss, the 2 shared a gentle embrace whilst in combat.

When they finally separated they looked to each other, "let's go help out our friends".

Otulissa nodded and flew off to help with the fight.

Skyler now used her scythe and fire balls to torch and slice through the hawks, the hawks screamed in pain as the scythe cut into their bodies.

With her was Jewel who now used her plant powers to form cherry bombs and throw them into the mob of hawks, blowing them sky high and incinerating others.

The blue phoenix just straight up slaughtered hawks.

Carla use her water powers to take rain and make giant pools of water and drown the hawks.

Zain used his dragon form toc rush hawks, and torch others.

When several hawks jumped onto him he just ignited his body, burning them to death.

With Blu and Alex they frantically dodged strikes from the hawk that stood in front of them, Prev managed to graze Alex and Blu a couple times.

The 2 were starting to tire out.

All the power Prev had was more than anyone they have ever fought, he had Stacker and Felipe's super strength, mixed with Steeler Santa's want for blood and skillfulness with a blade.

Alex's snow white feathers were slowly turning more red with blood.

Prev turned to Blu and swung, his blade meeting Blu's.

The 2 blades sent off sparks as they clashed, but as Prev was more skilled with a blade he was easily overpowering our cerulean friend.

Alex tried to help but was quickly kicked into a nearby tree, knocking out the snow owl.

Prev now focused all his attention on Blu, who just looked nervously at the hawk.

I'm boned.

Prev took the first strike, managing to graze Blu's leg.

Blu cringed in pain but returned to blocking all of Prev's strikes.

But Prev now continuously crashed his sword down onto Blu's blade.

Blu managed to block the strikes but his blade was cracking, Oh no.

After the 10th heavy strike the blade broke, sending a huge electrical blast around the whole clearing, throwing several birds to the side and throwing a huge cloud of dust into the sky.

Blu was thrown into a tree by the blast, splintering the wood and knocking it over.

Prev walked over to Blu and grabbed his throat with his talons.

The dust settled revealing to the entire rio army the state in which Blu and Alex were in.

Jewel looked on in horror as Prev lifted and showed the wounded Blu to the rio army.

"I must say, this bird can really see around him for ways to fight. Let's fix that".

Prev took his talon and scratched along and into Blu's eye, causing a scream of pain to erupt from our heroes throat.

"This is the price you pay for defying me".

He looked to 3 hawks and nodded., they came up and grabbed Blu.

Before punching, kicking, clawing and in general beating Blu to a pulp.

Blood exited the macaws beak, bones broke and organs ruptured.

The army cringed at the site.

Prev strolled casually to the wounded macaw before picking him up.

Prev then used his super strength and threw Blu straight into the war hollow, where he crashed into the table.

Blu looked around the room in a dazed fashion before laying his eyes upon a jade blade.

Lai's blade! He thought, I may have a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Final Chapter, Let's go!

I may do a third installment of the series later but for now enjoy the final chapter of this story.

Pls review :)

Blu limped to the jade blade on the other side of the destroyed table in the war hollow, he grasped the blade with his wing, lifting it up.

He felt a tingling sensation work it's way through his body, his one working eye turning a slight green in color.

He suddenly heard Lai's voice whisper to him, "use my power, Blu. use it to destroy your enemies".

Blu shook his head before looking to the entrance.

He walked to the entrance of the hollow and saw the battlefield, the petrified masses of birds gazing upon the evil hawk known as Prev, holding a struggling Alex with his talons.

Blu's heart now filled with anger, he jumped out of the hollow and rocketed towards Prev.

He let a battle cry erupt from the deepest parts of his throat.

Prev dropped Alex and put his blade up in self defense, Blu swung the jade blade down and onto Prev's sword.

The ensuing explosion was a mix of green, blue thunder and red super strength.

The 2 birds now fought with a fierceness never seen before.

Sparks flew everywhere, igniting the dry leaves on the ground.

Small flames now danced in the breeze as the 2 birds continued their seemingly endless duel.

Prev had finally met someone who was somewhat of a match for him.

But Prev still had a couple tricks left up his sleeve.

He kicked Blu's chest with as much strength as he could muster, sending Blu flying to his army.

Blu flipped a couple times in the air before orienting himself so that he landed on his talons, the metal tips of his battle claws scratching along the stone ground.

He looked to Jewel and his family who now ran up to him.

Blu looked at jewel and smiled, he felt kind of guilty for keeping his identity a secret.

More soon came up next to him, Lukhas, Rico, Tomada, Sorell, Angelo, Zain, blue phoenix, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, Skyler, Otulissa, Soren, the band and the rest of the army.

"Let's kill this hawk!" screamed Blu before charging, with all his friends following.

Prev lead the 40,000 hawks he had left against the now 5,000 bird strong force of the Rio Army and guardians.

Blu threw the jade blade forward, holding onto the chain.

He swung it through the line of hawks, slaughtering 20 of them.

The 2 armies rejoined the battle.

Alex was still weak near Prev, who grinned and put his talon on the snow owl, holding him down.

"You are strong Alex, but you are still weak compared to me. Gaze upon the earth, for this will be the last time you see it".

Alex looked at his friends, and Skyler who now noticed the predicament Alex was in.

She, Blu and Jewel rushed over to Prev, trying to stop the hawk before the unthinkable happened.

But as life is never fair, it made the snow owl a loser of it's game.

Alex closed his eyes, waiting for the blade to enter his body and end his life.

Instead he felt, nothing.

Alex opened his eyes to see Blu, standing in front of the snow owl with the blade inside of him. "BLU!" screamed Jewel, tears streaming down her face.

Prev expected the macaw to collapse to the ground when he took his sword out, but Blu stood there grinning.

His wound now gushed with blood, but Blu still did not care.

His eye (he only had one working eye left) began to glow blue and green, Lai's blade had lighting crackling all over it, his normally cerulean feathers had a green tint to them and Lai's voice screamed in Blu's head.

"Yes, use my power macaw. Use it to kill those you hate".

The lightning he had cauterize the wound, stopping all bleeding and healing the cut.

Blu looked Prev dead in the eye, hate overflowing from the blue macaws body.

Oh I intend to make him suffer for his crimes, thought Blu.

Blu let out a mighty battle cry and urged his body forward, charging prev.

Prev grinned and returned the charge.

At the last second Blu slid on the ground and through Prev's legs before rising behind him and cutting down the hawks back, leaving glowing green cuts.

Prev screamed in pain and before he could even recover Blu had the hawk in a headlock, crushing his neck.

Blu threw Prev towards the stone wall next to the waterfall, the hawks body cracked the cliff face, and as he fell huge pieces of the cliff fell with him.

When the stone pieces hit the water's surface massive waves were sent out in all directions.

Prev swam to one of the boulders, managing to drag himself onto the massive stone before glaring at Blu.

The 2 had their gazes meet for 30 seconds before Jewel flew next to Blu, noticing his eyes and feathers.

She was happy that her mate was alive, but something was wrong with him.

"Blu what's wro-" she was silenced when she heard Blu's voice, but it wasn't his.

"HE KILLED STEELER AND ATTACKED OUR HOME! I AM GOING TO TEAR HIM TO SHREDS!".

Blu then flew forward again, throwing his blade towards Prev who just dodged it and charged forward.

Blu managed to pull his blade back just in time to block a strike fro Prev.

Green sparks flew from the blades as they met, the small fires that had started earlier were now a raging inferno, bathing the forest in a red glow.

Thankfully due to the rain from the thunderstorm the inferno was not a full fledged forest fire.

But back to the fight.

The sounds of the surrounding battle was not registering in Blu's ears, all he heard was the yelling of Prev and the crack of thunder.

His green blade glowed with every strike he sent to Prev.

Blu kept striking, giving the hawk no time to react.

Blu cut off Prev's left wing, listening to the sound of the hawk screaming as he saw his wing fall to the ground.

All who watched Blu fight cringed or looked away, but Blu continued his onslaught.

"This is for Steeler!", he cut off one of Prev's toes.

"This is for Alex!" he cut off Prev's beak.

"AND THIS IS FOR EVERYONE ELSE YOU HAVE EVER HURT!".

Blu then plunged his blade straight into Prev, blood splattering onto his beak and feathers.

Prev went limp and stopped flapping moving.

Blu threw the deceased hawk to the ground, where he continue punching the corpse.

Jewel and the others just watched as Blu let his inner darkside out.

Blu then took a step back, everyone gave a sigh of relief thinking he had finally stopped.

But Blu just lifted his wings to the sky, where a bolt of green lighting erupted down to the corpse of Prev.

The lighting electrocuted the corpse before sending off a green explosion.

When the dust settled they saw the corpse of Prev, petrified into a jade statue.

Blu turned and dropped the blade.

The moment he did his eye returned to being chocolate brown, his feathers to cerulean and he collapsed to the ground gasping for air.

Jewel rushed to his side, helping her mate recover from the fight and cover his now bloody eye.

Blu looked behind him to the corpse of Prev, he looked away and began to vomit blood.

Jewel was now really worried for Blu.

"What did I do?" asked Blu shakily.

Jewel put on a face of surprise, "you don't know?".

Blu shook his head, Jewel then told him.

Every single detail, from Alex's death to how he killed Prev.

Blu could not believe he did such a thing, then it hit him.

"The blade, there is something about the blade. I heard Lai's voice, he is that blade. The blade is Lai" said Blu in a frantic voice.

As he was talking he accidently opened his wounded eye and screamed a little in pain before covering the wound.

"We should probably get that checked out" said Jewel before kissing Blu, "but we can do that later. All I care about is the fact that, you're back! I missed you so much".

I smiled, "I know, I watched the funeral from the the roofs of houses and I must say, damn good funeral you guys put on".

Jewel let a single tear escape her eye, "well I did think you were gone forever".

Blu smiled before hearing the sound of 3 young macaws behind him, "DAD!" exclaimed Blu's offspring.

Blu turned and gave his children a long overdue hug, "we missed you so much".

"I missed you too" replied Blu, still hugging his young.

Alex, Skyler, Rico, Tomada, Sorell and all their new friends ran up to them.

"Blu, the hawks saw you kill Prev. They're all retreating!" declared Zain in an excited voice, "you really scared them".

Blu chuckled, "I scared myself. I mean, look at sir jades a lot over there" and Blu gestured towards the petrified corpse of Prev.

All those present looked at the statue and cringed.

Rico asked a question, "How did you do that?".

Blu gestured towards the green blade, "it was really weird using that thing. It was like I could hear Lai's voice talking to me".

Angelo put on a worried face, "This does not sound good".

Blu shrugged his shoulders, "who's up for a celebration?".

Everyone present nodded before helping Blu up and taking him to the medical tree so he could get his eye fixed.

3 days later

The celebration for the defeat of Prev was well underway.

Food and drinks were being served at the bar, Nico and Pedro were on a stage providing the music for the party with Twilight helping out, while birds danced and talked to each other having a pretty good time generally.

Lukhas was breakdancing in the middle of the party while rico tried to outdo him.

The guardians of Valhalla decided to come celebrate, the peacocks were having a drinking competition, but as they were immortal beings it took a lot to get them drunk.

They were on their 150th shot each and they were only slightly tipsy.

Blu and Jewel were at the bar next to Soren and Otulissa, enjoying some beer and each others company.

The 2 couples were talking with each other about how they met and how they got to where they are.

Soren told the story about his great fight against metal beak and his brother before falling in love with Otulissa.

"You had to fight your brother, me too. But I ended up having to kill him" said Blu, thinking back to Reidak.

Soren then asked, "how did you meet?".

Jewel smiled and dived into the story about Blu coming to the amazon, fighting gods, villains and emperors and how he died to Lai.

Soren and Otulissa were listening intently to every word the female macaw said.

"So Blu is a real nerd bird" said Jewel, playfully.

Soren chuckled, "you and Otulissa should hang out, she is a very smart bird herself".

Otulissa smiled at the compliment.

She and Soren then stood up and walked away, presumably to talk to the band.

Blu and Jewel now smiled at each other, Jewel looking into his one remaining eye as the other was covered by a black eye patch.

The 2 smiled before taking each other's hands and walking to a tree branch a little farther away from the party.

They watched the moon light bathe the jungle in pale light, the 2 enjoyed the sight until Blu said something, "this view is second in beauty to one thing," he turned to Jewel, "your beauty".

Jewel blushed fiercely at the compliment, "Oh stop" she said, flattered by her mates compliment.

"I'm serious. I really love you, the most painful part of the past several weeks was not the pain from the battle, or the anxiety of being in a new place. It was the thought of being away from you, so when I saw you break down at my funeral it broke my heart. I wanted to run up and hug you, tell you I was still alive and that all would be okay. But seeing as I was not allowed to interfere with mortals I just flew off and downed 3 bottles of vodka then returned to Valhalla".

Jewel put her head to Blu's chest, "never leave me again my love hawk, please".

Blu put his wing around Jewel, "I never will, I promise".

"These weeks were hard for me too, I had to deal with the thought of you never returning with helping Bia overcome her guilt about attacking Tiago and Carla. Everywhere I looked something reminded me of you. Books, fruit, places you name it. I cried myself to sleep every night and woke up in a puddle of tears and sweat. When you came as Reynard I saw things that reminded me of you too. Your fighting style, walking motions and general interests. When i found out you really were alive I felt joy and fear for you as you faced Prev".

Blu smiled at Jewel, "I feared for your safety in that fight. I did not care about my self, as seen when I got stabbed for Alex".

Jewel then asked how he survived the strike, to which Blu shrugged his shoulders before looking to Jewel and slowly moving closer to Jewel, who did the same.

The 2 lovers met with a passionate kiss, which lasted for almost a minute.

When the 2 lovers separated they continued to watch the moon, basking in it's pale light.

Jewel leaned onto Blu, "Life is perfect. Absolutely perfect".

The End


End file.
